1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement of an information-oriented society, various display panels, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electro-phoretic display (EPD) panel, and an electro-wetting display (EWD) panel, have been applied to display devices.
Recently, a display device that is thin, lightweight, highly portable, flexible, and foldable has been developed. A flexible substrate, such as plastic, instead of a rigid substrate, may be used in the display panel of the display device.